Los Nietos llegan temprano
by osito.polar lector
Summary: Damián descubre lo que hace la Kryptonita rosada , a John. Descubre como ambos afrontan ser padres adolecentes. ADVERTENCIA SLASH.
1. chapter 1

no soy dueño de DC comic

Damian Wayne - 19 años

Jonathan Kent - 16 años

El experimento de Damián con la kriptonita rosa le sale por la culata, y tendrá que enfrentarse junto a john a ser padre adolescente.

En la baticueva Damian Wayne se encontraba haciendo una investigación sobre un nuevo tipo de kryptonita de color rosa. Cuando su novio John kent entra a la baticueva como pedro por su casa.

D: john que haces aqui, es peligroso para ti !

J: te echaba de menos, ademas queria saber que hacías.

D: trabajo en un nuevo tipo de kryptonita, es rosa.

John se le acerco para abrazarle cuando se sintió particularmente excitado. Y lo beso al ser adolescentes poco le importo el lugar y la situación.

Beso empezo a volverse cada vez mas caliente y necesitado , la ropa comienzo a sobrar.

Cuando cerca de 3 horas después entra a la baticueva batman se encuentra con un desastre en el laboratorio , pero ni rastro de los responsables.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE DAMIÁN

John dormía muy cómodo y acurrucado en Damián quien se sentia cansado y satisfecho. se dispuso a dormir junto a su novio.

3 MESES DESPUÉS

Damián estaba en pánico total, y John estaba apunto de llorar. John tenia 3 meses de embarazo , cosa imposible si no fuera por los resultados que Damian saco de la kryptonita rosa. Al parecer aumentaba al triple la fertilidad de un kriptoniano , dando como resultado un raro e ilógico embarazo masculino.

Y lo que se podría decir lo peor eran aparentemente gemelos. También estaba la horrible tarea de decirles a sus familias. Por lo que decidieron convocar a ambas familias , la Wayne conformada por el Padre de Damián Bruce Wayne y sus hermanos Richard Grayson , Jason Todd y Timothy Drake ,y la Kent los padres de John, Clark y Lois Kent ,su prima Kara Kent y su «hermano» Conner Kent.

REUNIÓN FAMILIAR.

El miedo de ambos jóvenes era palpable claro esta, tenían miedo por la integridad de Damián y la de los bebes , ya que si bien no eran algo planeado o esperado ambos amaban ya a sus hijos y lucharían por sacar adelante su pequeña extraña familia y si bien Damián no era muy demostrativo, ama mas que a nada a su novio y a los niños por nacer.

Clark: nos diran que pasa?

La voz del padre de John los saco de sus pensamientos. Jonh comenzó a hablar.

Jonh: veras papá , primero que nada debes saber que yo y Damián nos amamos mucho y nada de lo que digan nos ará retractarnos de nada de lo que esta pasando o se desarrollará.

Damián: Y por mucho que me cueste decirlo en voz alta frente a tanta gente ,Amo a John mas que nada en este mundo y lo que nos ocurre si bien es inesperado, es lo mejor que nos a pasado en la vida.

Jason interrumpe con fastidio.

Jason: Vallan al grano , ni que John estuviera embarazado o algo.

El mortal silencio de ambos jóvenes, hizo que que todos abrieran los ojos como platos.

Brice: no es posible ambos son hombres !?

Damián: estaba estudiando un tipo nuevo de kryptonita y una cosa lleva a la otra.

Clark se acerco claramente con intención de golpear a Damián, esperando que huyera o peleara . Se quedo quieto esperando el golpe .

Clark: porque no haces nada?!

Damián : me hago responsable de que seré padre de dos niños pronto, y usted esta en todo su derecho de enfadarse siempre y cuando sea únicamente conmigo.

Bruce: dos?!!

Dijo con voz débil. John sonrió con amor.

John: sí, son gemelos.

De hay en adelante comenzo las ridiculas discusiones de quienes serian los padrinos.

SEXTO MES DE EMBARAZO

Estaban en la zona privada de la clínica de Gotham , para la ecografía de John con la cual esperaban saber si serian niño o niña y así comenzar a elegir nombres.

Doctor: muy bien vamos a ver a estos pequeñitos.

En la imagen se veían dos cuerpecitos , John se puso a llorar ( estupidas hormonas ), y Damián aunque lo negará sus ojos estaban acuosos.

Doctor: son dos bebes muy sanos pero crecen rápidamente por lo cual lo mejor sería optar por una cesárea cumpliendo las 36 semanas, ahora veamos estos pequeños ... oh! no son gemelos son mellizos un niño y una niña felicidades.

John sonrió mientras lloraba y Damián fue débil unos momentos.

Cuando salieron a la sala de espera donde estaban sus familias.

Dick: y?

John con una erenorme sonrisa contesto.

John: un niño y una niña son mellizos.

La noticia fue muy bien recibida.

UNA SEMANA ANTES DEL NACIMIENTOS.

5a.m.

John: Dami quiero !

Damián: que cosa?

John: una mamada!

Damián miro a su novio sorprendido pero recordó que el doctor dijo que después del séptimo mes el livido debido a las hormonas seria extraño, llego lentamente a la entrepierna de su novio besando su pancita en el camino con cariño y metió el miembro duro a la boca de un solo tragó , sonrió satisfecho cuándo comenzó a gemir desconsoladamente, mientras el mismo se tocaba con desesperación debido a los dulces gemidos de John. Este se vino con fuerza y prontamente el le siguió.

-te amo- le susurró al oido con ternura. Antes de acurrucarlo y volver a dormir.

EL DÍA DEL NACIMIENTO

En pocas palabras todo era una locura, después de que toda la familia se quedó «tranquilamente» esperando noticias.

Nacieron los mellizos Wayne-Kent con 3 minutos de diferencia, Sury Lois y Nethan Thomas Wayne Kent.

Sury: princesa en hebreo

los otros nombres son ideas de otros y Thomas es el nombre del padre de Bruce.


	2. capítulo 2

este sera una serie de cortos.

no soy dueño de DC comic

QUE ES DORMIR?

Damian no pudo evitar pensar que debió dormir cuando podía, con mellizos es una tarea imposible pensó oscuramente mientras le daba su biberón a Nethan de 1 mes a las 2:00 am

Damian: recuerda me porque hay que alimentarlos a esta hora?

John: yo también estoy cansado dami, pero hay que alimentarlos cada dos horas como dijo el doctor.

Damian asistió mas dormido que despierto. y una vez termino de sacarle los gases a su hijo y cayo dormido como saco de papas a su cama ante la risa de John.

LA MAGIA DEL ABUELO.

John y Damian descubrieron lo mucho que el sueño escasea al ser padres. Sury lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones a las 4:00am , mientras Nethan se quejaba del llanto de su hermana más calladamente.

Damian: porque llora tanto ?

Mientras sostenía a su hija, y miraba a John que sostenía a Nethan.

John: no lo se, la alimente , le cambié el pañal. No lo se quien pensaría que unos bebes darían tanto trabajo.

En eso entra Bruce toma a su pequeña nieta esta se calla enseguida y Nethan se duerme casi de inmediato.

Damian: creo que el remedio era el abuelo.

Y desde ese día cada vez que no podían hacer que Sury deje de llorar recurrirán al abuelito Bruce.

LOS OJOS

Cuando los mellizos cumplieron sus cuatro meses, ya podían sentarse sin caer hacia atrás, y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar color. Y las apuesta iban desde los ojos verde y celestes a los como Bruce azul grisacio.

Dick: yo digo que van a ser verdes

Jason: yo digo azules

Este tipo de comentarios llovieron hasta que un día ambos hermanitos mostraron unos preciosos ojos heterocromaticos* que según la luz iban desde azul a verde.

Damian: por supuesto que mis hijo iban a ser diferentes.

(heterocromaticos: ojos que cambian de color de acuerdo a como les llegue la luz siempre en el tono de los mismos colores)

PRIMOS ?

El silencio era un tanto incómodo, Dick sostenía a Mari Grayson su hija de 2 años, tras la muerte de Starfire en aquella pelea contra... , era padre soltero, Jason sostenía a su hijo Matthew Todd de un año, la madre fue una aventura de una noche de Jason que murió en el parto y desde entonces lo cuidaba el, no solo por supuesto vivia con Dick y su hija se ayudaban mutuamente.

Todos miraban a Conner y a Tim ya que acababan de dar al noticia de que Conner estaba embarazado de 4 meses y esto gracias al estudió que realizo Damián.

Este se encontraba con John y sus hijos. John viendo el lado positivo.

John: es otro primo con el que podran jugar.

Damián: los bebés tienen solo 6 meses John, dudó que jueguen mucho con cualquiera de sus primos por lo pronto.

PAPÁ Y MAMÁ ?

Los mellizos ya tenían 8 meses y los balbuceos entre ambos parecían tratar complejos temas. hoy discutían ellos tenían dos papás !

N: el de ojos de cielo es mamá.

S:  entonces el gruñón es papá.

ambos bebés asistieron alzaron los brazos y llamaron a sus padres para gran vergüenza de John.

EL ABUELO CLARK

Clark: hola bebes.

Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos , el abuelo es enorme, ellos querian al abuelito Bruce. Lloraron con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones, hasta atraer a el abuelito Bruce y al Gran Abuelo Alfred , el abuelito regaño a el abuelo Clark y los tomo en brazos para arrullarlos.

N/A; _estos son solo de bebes la siguiente será sobre ellos más grandes y los supertrajes_


	3. capitulo corto

10 años después

los mellizos con ya 10 años debian decidir si eran robin o superboy o supergirl segun les correspondia.

A Sury no le gustaba ni el traje de supergirl, ni de robin y Nethan odiaba los colores chillones.

Se miraron un momento.

Una semana después

toda la familia estaba esperando a saber que traje elegirían los hermanos.

Estos aparecieron Sury vestida con una version negra y roja de el traje de supergirl y Nethan con un diseño de antítesis al de batman con un traje blanco y negro de robin

HERMANITO?

la noticia fue sorprendente a niveles catastróficos, enterarse que venia un bebé en camino cuando casi Mataron a John.

Esta vez solo uno , un varón.

los mellizos se prometieron cuidar de su hermanito, que cuyo nombre seria para lágrimas no derramadas de un muy anciano Alfred seria Luca Alfred Wayne-Kent.

no e podido escribir más por varias razones la mas importante la escuela pronto a terminar y que estoy con un brazo menos por tendinitis


End file.
